Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Cellular radio frequency transmission specifications typically specify particular linearity, emissions, power level, and modulation quality for nominal operating conditions. It can be desirable to achieve these specifications at a relatively high efficiency. Cellular radio frequency transmission specifications can also specify particular linearity, emissions, power level, and/or modulation quality for an intermittent signaling condition for a mobile device. Such intermittent signaling specifications can be associated with changing coexistence environments in and/or around the mobile device. Meeting worst case intermittent specifications can involve making tradeoffs in efficiency for nominal operating conditions. This can result in sub-optimal performance during typical operation.